Adictos
by Tenshiko-KuTe
Summary: One-shot para el cumpleaños de Shino. Adicción es una conducta compulsiva que lleva a una persona a actuar irreflexivamente en búsqueda de situaciones que calmen su angustia y ansiedad. Ellos no se amaban, no se deseaban, solo era una adicción.


_**Disclaimer****: **Shino Aburame y Neji Hyuuga son personajes que no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo los he utilizado sin ánimo de lucro._

_En esta ocasión dejo apartadas mis habituales historias azucaradas y os presento algo mucho más oscuro y extraño. Podía clasificarse de yaoi, pero tampoco es una historia de amor… simplemente he querido adentrarme en la faceta oculta de las necesidades primitivas._

* * *

**Adictos**

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Shino caminaba lentamente por las calles de Konoha, como habitualmente lo hacía, de forma monótona. Miró al cielo, quedaban unos minutos para el ocaso, aún le daba tiempo a llegar ¿iría? Si ¿por qué no?

Sentando en uno de los tejados de algún edificio de Konoha, Neji miraba al horizonte, quedaban pocos minutos para el ocaso. A Neji le gustaba sentarse allí y ver como el sol desaparecía poco a poco y contemplar aquellos colores que inundaban el cielo.

Sintió una presencia acercándose, no se giró a mirar, sabía quien era perfectamente. Shino, en silencio se sentó a su lado. Ninguno habló, ni siquiera desviaron las miradas del horizonte, no lo necesitaban, no tenían nada que decirse, estaban allí para ver el ocaso y disfrutar de la compañía del otro simplemente por ese hecho, sin ninguna razón en especial.

¿Cuándo empezó aquella costumbre de mirar anochecer en aquel sitio juntos en silencio? No sabrían decirlo, lo que si sabían es que hacía ya mucho tiempo. Un día descubrieron por casualidad que no necesitaban hablarse y aprendieron que en sus silencios estaban cómodos.

Shino no era muy hablador y para Neji comenzar una conversación sin mucho sentido era algo inútil y superfluo, así que observaban el ocaso en silencio, encontrando en este hecho algo extrañamente reconfortante.

No eran los mejores amigos, no compartían ni gustos, ni aficiones, ni confidencias. Poco sabían en realidad el uno del otro y tampoco les importaba, ni se esforzaban por conocerse, no lo necesitaban.

Observaban en silencio y cuando el sol ya había desaparecido, en silencio se levantaban y se marchaban cada uno por su lado, despidiéndose simplemente con un leve gesto. Quizás se vieran al día siguiente, o quizás no, todo dependía de sus obligaciones, tampoco importaba demasiado.

Su vida era normal, dentro de lo normal que era la vida de un ninja y si coincidían en alguna misión o se encontraban por algún sitio ninguno de los dos hablaba de aquellos silenciosos encuentros, tampoco es que quisieran ocultarlos, es que daban igual, no tenían la menor importancia.

Pero había algo más. Algo que ninguno de los dos decía pero que sabían.

Su secreto no era aquello. Su secreto era otro. Si tenían un secreto, un secreto oscuro y turbio, del que nunca hablaban pero que no querían evitar.

Ellos tenían una adicción. Neji lo reconocía, era adicto a Shino. Shino ni se lo planteaba pero era adicto a Neji.

No eran adictos a aquellos encuentros, ni a la compañía silenciosa del otro, no, lo suyo era algo más escondido y tumultuoso. Cada uno, sin saber como ni por qué se había convertido en la válvula de escape del otro.

No eran muy frecuentes, pero si lo suficientemente intensos. Había ocasiones en las que, al despedirse después de contemplar el ocaso juntos, uno de los dos hacía un pequeño gesto, una mirada, no hacía falta nada más para que el otro lo entendiera. Entonces se separaban como si nada pero no tomaban el camino de siempre. Sus pasos les llevaban al mismo lugar, aunque por distintos caminos y una vez que se encontraban en aquel sitio escondido comenzaban otra costumbre: su adicción.

Neji no amaba a Shino, a Neji no le atraía Shino, pero Neji era adicto a Shino. Cuando estaban a solas en aquel lugar, el Neji tranquilo e inexpresivo de siempre se convertía en un animal hambriento, deseoso de poseer a Shino de una forma salvaje y primitiva. Toda la frustración que Neji sentía la descargaba en aquel cuerpo… Todo el dolor que guardaba dentro, la impotencia por lo que no podía conseguir, el odio que sentía y el rencor por aquel sello que le limitaba, la rabia, el miedo, la frustración… un sinfín de sentimientos escondidos dentro de él salían de forma descontrolada y descargaba todo aquello sin pensar en nada más.

Shino no amaba a Neji, a Shino no le atraía Neji, pero Shino era adicto a Neji. Cuando estaban a solas en aquel lugar, el Shino extraño y misterioso solo se dejaba llevar por su instinto, toda su rabia y su dolor por tantas muertes de personas queridas, por tantas luchas por sobrevivir, por tanta agonía que había visto, por tantas personas que había tenido que matar… dolor, rabia, pena, impotencia… una infinidad de sentimientos contradictorios se acumulaban dentro de él y encontraba en Neji la válvula de escape que necesitaba.

Neji no era una persona dominante que disfrutara sometiendo a nadie, pero poseer a Shino era algo que le liberaba de todas sus presiones.

Shino no era un sumiso al que le gustara que le dominasen, sin embargo se entregaba a Neji dejando que le poseyera, olvidando las consecuencias que sus actor podían tener, solo dejándose llevar y sintiéndose vivo con esos actos.

Y ambos, de forma violenta, sin amor ni cualquier otro sentimiento de afecto, ni siquiera de culpa, se desahogan el uno con el otro.

A veces era Neji el que necesitaba desprenderse de su frustración. A veces era Shino el que deseaba sumergirse en aquella vorágine de sensaciones intensas que le hacían olvidar cualquier otra cosa. A veces eran los dos quienes lo necesitaban. No importaba, el otro entendía aquel leve gesto, aquella mirada y acudía a la cita, sabiendo que quizás el siguiente en necesitar un desahogo sería él y que su compañero silencioso no le fallaría.

Ellos nunca se besaban, porque no se amaban, aquello no era amor, aquello no era tampoco sexo, aquello era una adicción, algo que necesitaban para calmar su angustia y su ansiedad. Algo que empezó un día por casualidad, sin darse cuenta, ni si quiera eran conscientes de lo que hacían, solo se dejaron llevar por un extraño impulso de supervivencia, de intentar sobrevivir superando lo que les oprimía. No hablaron, no dijeron nada, ambos pensaron que aquello había sido un accidente y que nunca se volvería a repetir sin embargo no fue así, la primera vez dejó paso a querer volver a repetir esa experiencia liberadora.

Cuando terminaban tampoco hablaban, simplemente se volvían a separar en silencio, se sentían bien, aliviados de su tensión, dispuestos para volver a su vida normal, todo lo normal que la vida de un ninja podía ser.

Y su vida continuaba y nada hacía suponer lo que ambos ocultaban porque una vez que terminaban aquellos encuentros todo era normal, por que no se amaban, porque no se deseaban, porque solo era una adicción.

Y pasarían semanas o tal vez meses hasta que alguno de ellos volviese a necesitar esa válvula de escape. Mientras tanto, acudían a aquel tejado a ver anochecer en silencio, disfrutando del ocaso en la compañía silenciosa del otro y lo hacían por si acaso eran necesarios, porque conocían la necesidad del otro, porque Neji sabía, sin que Shino dijera nada, la tensión que poco a poco se acumulaba en él y Shino conocía, sin que Neji se lo contase, la ansiedad que llegaba a dominarle.

Pero ellos no se amaban, ni siquiera eran los mejores amigos. Sabían que llegaría el día en que sus obligaciones familiares o sociales no les permitirían acudir tan frecuentemente a sus silenciosas citas, pero no importaba, porque de un modo y otro se pondrían en contacto, por se necesitaban, porque eran adictos el uno al otro y las adicciones son difíciles de superar.

* * *

_Adicción: conducta compulsiva que lleva a una persona a actuar irreflexivamente en búsqueda de situaciones que calmen su angustia y ansiedad (alimentos, sustancias, sexo, etc.)_

_Espero que a alguien le haya gustado un poco. Muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
